leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Ezreal/Ability Details
Abilities hits allied champions. * Rising Spell Force will gain multiple stacks whenever and hit multiple targets. * Rising Spell Force does not gain any stacks from summoner spells * Ezreal's abilities only need to hit valid units, not damage them. |firstname = Mystic Shot |firstinfo = (Active): Ezreal fires a bolt of energy in a line that will deal physical damage and apply on-hit effects to the first enemy it hits. If it strikes an enemy unit, all of Ezreal's cooldowns will be reduced by 1 second. *'Range:' 1100 *'Projectile Speed:' 2000 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Mystic Shot is a collision linear skillshot that deals physical damage to the first enemy unit it hits. If Mystic Shot hits a target, all of Ezreal's champion ability cooldowns are reduced by 1 second. * Mystic Shot does not proc spell vamp or similarly with all spells and abilities that proc on-hit effects. * Mystic Shot cannot critically strike(Currently Bugged to Occasionally Critically Strike Even with 0% Crit chance. * Mystic Shot's cooldown reduction applies to all of Ezreal's skills, including Mystic Shot itself. * Mystic Shot applies Pickpocket |secondname = Essence Flux |secondinfo = (Active): Ezreal fires a wave of energy in a line. Any enemy champions it passes through are dealt magic damage, while any allied champions it travels through have their attack speed increased for 5 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Range:' 900 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Essence Flux is a pass-through linear skillshot that deals magic damage to all enemy champions it hits. Additionally, allied champions hit gain increased attack speed. * Allied spell shields remain unaffected. * Essence Flux cannot affect Ezreal, even if he uses to get into the projectile's path. |thirdname = Arcane Shift |thirdinfo = (Active): Ezreal instantly teleports to a nearby target location and fires a homing arrow at the nearest enemy unit, dealing magic damage to it. *'Cost:' 90 mana *'Teleport Range:' 475 *'Arrow Range:' 750 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Arcane Shift is a proximity self-targeting blink ability that will teleport Ezreal a short distance and fire a projectile at the nearest enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact. * Arcane Shift can be used to blink through walls that are larger than its range, provided that Ezreal can blink over halfway through to the other side. * If a spot outside of the teleport range is chosen, Ezreal will immediately attempt to blink towards the chosen location. * Arcane Shift has a short cast time and cannot be cancelled by disables. ** If Ezreal is moved by knockbacks or pulls such as , he will still be teleported to the target location. |ultiname = Trueshot Barrage |ultiinfo = (Active): Ezreal channels for 1 second to fire a powerful broad energy missile that will travel in a line by the whole map and will deal magic damage to each enemy unit they pass through. It will deal 8% less damage for each subsequent target hit, down to a minimum of 30% damage dealt. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Cooldown:' 80 seconds *'Range:' Global *'Projectile Speed:' 2000 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Trueshot Barrage is a global pass-through linear skillshot. After a 1 second casting time, Ezreal fires a broad projectile in the target direction dealing magic damage to all enemy units it hits. Each subsequent hit beyond the first will deal reduced damage, down to a minimum of 30% of the initial damage. * Trueshot Barrage can only hit and damage a specific enemy unit once per cast. If the target uses abilities to get in the projectile's path again, they will not be hit. * Trueshot Barrage cannot be cancelled by disables; although it uses a channel timebar and animation, this is only a cast time indicator. ** If Ezreal is moved by knockbacks or pulls such as , the projectile will still fire from Ezreal's original position at the time of casting. ** Trueshot Barrage will not fire if Ezreal dies during the cast time. * Trueshot Barrage's projectile grants vision of its surroundings to Ezreal's team while in flight. It also has its own map icon, which is visible to all players. * Trueshot Barrage's lowest possible cooldown is 28 seconds, with 40% cooldown reduction and constant hits with Mystic Shot, considering it hits an ennemy everytime. }} Category:Champion Ability Details ru:Эзреал/Ability Details